Biomes
Elemental Correstialism adds new biomes to Starbound. They are found in 3(later 4) new stars also added by the mod: * Gas Stars(Tier 7) * Elemental Stars(Tier 7) * Correstial Stars(Tier 8-10) * Zen Stars(will be added in future update) Gas Stars Gas Stars are Tier 7 grey stars found in the universe. They are hard to distinguish from Gentle Stars(or Radioactive Stars at times). They are home and the best source of Elemental Correstialism's Gas Planets: * Hydrogen * Helium * Nitrogen * Oxygen * Neon Gas Stars may spawn large-sized gas planets, larger than vanilla's Starbound planets. Because of Gas Stars hosting so many Gas planets, you may find usual planets orbiting these. Elemental Planets and all other vanilla's Tier 1 to 6 planets can also spawn randomly(Mods such as Frackin' Universe modify vanilla's planet types to possibly contain its own too, meaning the planet biomes from itself can also spawn inside Gas Stars). Gas Planets found on these star types require L-Gas Planet EPP Upgrade(or H-Elemental EPP Upgrade), which is crafted at the Replicator(maximum upgraded Anvil). Elemental Stars Elemental Stars are Tier 7 green stars found in the universe. Without Frackin' Universe(in FU they look like Dying Stars), they are unique in their green appearance and easy to spot. Elemental Stars are insanely populated by many different types of planets. They are very likely to contain many planets, unlike other normal stars, which makes them a good place to visit for random loot. Elemental Stars contain Elemental planets added by Elemental Correstialism and are the best source of it: * Carbon * Copper * Sulfur * Aluminium * Iron * Compressed Carbon (rare) * Silicon * Silver * Gold * Uranium * Plutonium Elemental Stars may spawn large-sized planets, larger than vanilla's Starbound planets, but also have a chance to spawn smaller than usual planets. Gas Planets and other vanilla planets may be found in Elemental Stars as well. Elemental Stars host planets with a huge difference in dangers. Some at least require breath protection(Carbon planets), others require Pressure protection(Aluminium or Silicon planets) and a select few require Extreme Pressure protection(Uranium and Plutonium planets). Correstial Stars Correstial Stars are purple stars found in the universe. They are unique in appearance and are easy to find. Correstial Stars have a specific unique setup to spawn Warm-themed planets from the entire Starbound close to the star, habitable planets in its Goldilocks' Zone and cold-themed planets far from the star. Correstial Stars are the ONLY source of the following planet types: * Young Planet(in the warm zone, Tier 8) * Correstial(in the habitable zone, Tier ranges from 8 to 10) All planets that may spawn in Correstial Stars require their own individual EPP levels. Unique Correstial Star planets don't require any EPP protection at all, but are insanely dangerous on their own. Correstial(planet type) planets are just lush planets, which Correstials choose to live on. Correstials are horribly powerful and even, if you may find a friendly Unpairable Correstial village, turning them aggressive will cause a huge backlash. Their health is crazy high, damage is greatly increased and armor is next to being impossible to destroy. On the other hand, Young Planets are just random vanilla planets(or EC) that exist already, meaning their threat is random, but on top of that they are almost always showered with meteorites! They obey Elemental Correstialism's unique weather - Extreme Meteor Shower, which is a mix of both small and large meteorites raining from the sky! After beaming down on the newly generated terrain, it'll get destroyed to look alien after a few minutes.